A Bad Dream
by Demoness99
Summary: Just a one-shot about Luka having a bad dream and he goes to Yuki's room to check if he's alright. Yuki let's him spend the night... Sorry for the bad title, I really suck when it comes to naming stories... No 'dirty stuff' or anything like that. Just one-sided love on Luka's part.


**I don't own 'The betrayal knows my name'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Get away from me!" Yuki screamed in pure fear. "Monster!" The scared teen threw a vase the hit the opast in the chest. Luka had done something bad…_

_Something really bad._

_He had crawled under the covers and started embrace the love of his life who had pressed himself up against the raven-haired man in return. Suddenly Luka had lost control over himself and he had gone to attack. He had tried to bite the other boy in the neck. His claws had dug into the pale and delicate skin of his love. Yuki had screamed in pain and Luka had liked it._

_He had liked the scream of pain and fear mixed with surprise._

Luka's eyes snapped open as he sat up in a hurry. He looked around himself to see if Yuki was there, which he wasn't. The raven-haired man stood up thinking that it was just a bad dream. He exited his bedroom and closed the door behind him, quietly. It was late after all. He walked across the hall, to the bedroom that belonged to his beloved that he had hurt in his dream, just to be sure that the boy was okay.

The raven-haired man opened the door, slowly and quietly, so that he wouldn't wake the boy on the other side of it. Luka peeked inside and was faced with a Yuki that was sitting up, gazing out the large window at the moon. Luka hurryingly, but silently, closed the door as he hoped not to have been discovered.

"Luka?" The boy on the bed asked. Luka mentally kicked himself for being so careless.

"Yes?" Luka answered, opening the door big enough to peek his head through.

"What were you doing?" Yuki asked, gazing at Luka tiredly.

"I was just checking something." The opast answered, his heart was pounding like crazy.

"… What were you checking?" The boy asked after a moment, confused.

"… Just… If you were okay…" Luka mumbled, loudly enough for Yuki to hear.

"if I'm okay?" Yuki asked, looking surprised. "What made you wonder?" He asked. Luka looked down in embarrassment.

"…I had a bad dream." He mumbled. Yuki smiled at the response he got from Luka.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry." Yuki assured. _If he's that worried, maybe I should let him sleep here._

"I'll be going then…" Luka said then closed the door.

"Wait!" Yuki almost shouted. Luka stopped and opened the door so that he was facing Yuki again. "Umm… I was thinking… That since you were so worried that maybe you could sleep here… But only if you want to!" Yuki almost shouted the last part. He looked down at his hands.

If Yuki hadn't looked down he had seen the smile that sneaked its way upon Luka's lips for a second.

"Thank you…" Yuki's head shot up at the answer he received. As the raven-haired man made his way over to the bed, Yuki scooted to his left a bit so that Luka would have some space.

"There's only one pillow…" The opast said, stopping at the edge of the bed while gazing at his ex-lover.

"Yeah. You don't mind sharing, do you?" The boy on the bed asked, meeting Luka's gaze.

"… No." Luka answered simply.

Don't get him wrong, Luka was more than happy to share the pillow with Yuki. He was just worried that Yuki didn't want to share it.

The opast climbed into bed and laid down next to Yuki.

"Good night." Mumbled Yuki as he laid down too.

"G'night." Luka said back. Yuki smiled at his friend before closing his eyes.

Shortly after that his breathing became heavy so Luka figured that he must've fallen asleep. His heart was pounding like crazy as he watched his ex-lover sleep.

Luka had missed this feeling. The feeling of laying beside the love of his life. As he closed his eyes he remembered a night like this.

It was in Yuki's previous life, when he was a woman. She had come to his room because of a bad dream and Luka had let her sleep in his bed. Yuki had told him about her dream and Luka had comforted her. He kissed her forehead and held her for a while. They then fell asleep in each others arms.

Luka had felt so happy then.

He still is happy whenever Yuki is near him but it's not the same.

"Luka…" The opast's eyes snapped open for the second time than night. Yuki had just mumbled his name in his sleep. Luka couldn't help but to smile at it. The sleeping teen moved closer and to Luka's surprise he snuggled against the opast's body.

As Yuki's exhale tickled Luka's face he panicked.

What if his dream would come true and he would hurt Yuki for real?

After a while Luka calmed down. He had no intention of hurting this boy. Why would he?

He was feeling truly happy right now, feeling Yuki's warmth against his body again. Girl or not, Luka loved Yuki with all his heart.

After a moment of thinking he hesitantly, but gently, wrapped his arms around Yuki. He smiled as the boy snuggled even closer to him, thinking that he could never hurt such an adorable, kind-hearted, beautiful and gentle person as Yuki.

Luka closed his eyes and forgot about the dream. _It's alright if you don't love me back. As long as I'm allowed to stay by your side, I will._

He fell asleep in the safety of his beloved's presence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'd love if you'd drop a review!**


End file.
